


Etiquette

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>proper conduct</p><p>(Out of every possible marksman, Lux gets saddled with this one.)</p><p>(Why.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> 4/12/2015: Re-ordered the series. Still typing out new chapters. I have 11 written out, just need some more polishing.

Etiquette  
_proper conduct_

Lux plays support sometimes, and Jinx is a marksman. So, they end up laning together every now and again. This is much to Lux’s great and obvious displeasure. But their present match is only a scrimmage and nothing too important. She doesn’t have to try that hard, just throw out a few singularities and miss a couple of snares, then call it a day.

Jinx huffs, planting her rocket launcher in the ground and leaning against it. “Wow. Can you at least pretend you wanna lane with me?” 

Lux snorts. “No.”

“And I thought Demacians did that whole polite thing. Glad to be proven wrong, Flashlight.”

“Stop calling me that.”

“Listen, can you at least not throw this game for me. I mean, it’s really no fun if I’m just dying all the time.”

“I will make no such promises.”

Jinx throws her hands up and glares at the sky. “Summoner, are you hearing this? Report Lux for Assisting the Enemy!”

“I have done no such thing!” 

“Yet!” 

Lux grits her teeth, both hands fisted around her baton. What she would give to cast an attack on Jinx.

“How am I supposed to enjoy laning with someone so… pyschologically unstable!”

“Hey!” Jinx cries, spinning to face her. “I am not!”

“You’re the one who keeps saying you’re crazy.”

“Yeah, but I mean like in the absurd, illogical, unreasonable way. I’m not like mentally ill.”

“Oh, really?”

“Ya really. All sane in the membrane.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Okay, sure. I suffer from depression every now and again.”

“Depression? You?”

“What? A girl like me can’t be depressed?”

“I can’t imagine - !”

“I could be depressed right now. You could be driving me to suicide. Look, watch me turret dive.”

“You wouldn’t.”

Jinx stares Lux straight in the eye then walks right up to the turret.

“What a shitty support I have! Causing my death instead of preventing it!”

Throwing Lux a shit eating grin, Jinx steps right into the line of fire. There’s an odd whine as the turret lights up.

“Stop! Oh my god! Stop! You psycho!”

Jinx hops out of range just before the turret could fully activate.

“Report Lux for Verbal Abuse!”

“You are the worst. Seriously.”


End file.
